The Wiggles's Let's Go to The Family Feud The Big Money Tournament LIVE! in at Radio City
Barney's Great Adventure (known on US posters and video releases as Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie) is Barney's first and currently only theatrical feature. It was released to movie theaters on April 3, 1998. It was released on video on September 1, 1998. Plot On a road trip to their Grandparents' farm, Abby and her friend Marcella are content playing with a stuffed Barney doll, while Cody believes Barney's "kids stuff." At the farm house, Cody takes Barney from the girls and hides him in the shower, where he comes to life. Barney tries to convince Cody that it was his imagination that made him real, but fails to do so. Instead he points out that real dinosaurs don't laugh or talk or laugh- there aren't any real dinosaurs anymore! Cody plays a trick for Barney to disappear, because he doesn't believe in him. For revenge, Barney reappears because he believes in Cody. Wishing to do something no one's done before, an egg shoots down from the sky into the barn. The next day, Barney, Abby and Marcella went to have fun on the farm and Cody steps in cow poop all over his new shoes. They find the egg in the barn and the first ring lit up. While going to ask Abby and Cody's grandparents about the egg, Barney heard Baby Fig and went up to check on him. Cody finds Barney in the baby's room and they take the egg to Mrs. Goldfinch, the local bird lady. They learn it's a dream maker and they have to return the egg before all five of its colored rings light up. Cody loses the egg by knocking it out a passage way and it lands on a bird seed truck. The chase is on! From a parade with a marching band and a visit to Chez Snobbe, a fancy restaurant, to a circus, the kids and Barney are on a persuit for the egg. When a juggler sends it flying, the kids lose all hope of finding it, but Barney tells them to not give up. After learning it ended up on a balloon, the group imagines (with the help of the audience) flying on an airplane made out of a log. Barney's friend, the Collector, has the egg as a ballast (to keep the balloon steady), but after some convincing, he drops it and Abby catches it just in time. Back on the farm, the egg hatches in the barn, revealing a koala-like creature, named Twinken. He shows Abby's dream (to be a jockey and win a horse race) to everyone. Cody apologizes to Barney for being mean to him and admits he thinks he's cool. Barney accepts his apology and tells Cody he thinks he's cool too and the two share a hug. Twinken then shows Barney's dream : "a special time, a special place and sharing it with the people he loves," which leads Barney and the rest of the cast to sing "I Love You." Baby Bop gets sleepy, which prompts BJ to decide that they're ready to go home. The film ends with Barney turning back into a doll with Twinken sitting right next to him, as the two of them wink. Songs #Barney - The Song (sung by Bernadette Peters) #Imagine #Let Me Call You Sweetheart #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Old MacDonald Had a Farm #If You're Happy and You Know It #Who's Inside It? #If All the Raindrops #We're Gonna Find a Way #I Love You Credits #You Can Do Anything #Rainbows Follow the Rain #Barney - The Song (reprise) Cast *Barney (David Joyner - costume, Bob West - voice) *Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers - costume, Julie Johnson - voice) *B.J. (Jeff Brooks - costume, Patty Wirtz - voice) *Cody Newton (Trevor Morgan) *Abby Newton (Diana Rice) *Marcella (Kyla Pratt) *Grandpa Greenfield (George Hearn) *Grandma Greenfield (Shirley Douglas) *Mrs. Mildred Goldfinch (Renee Madeline Le Guerrier) *Mr. Millet (Rock Jutras) Trivia *The film's premiere was held at Radio City Music Hall, the same stage where Barney preformed 12 sold-out concerts four years before. *This is the first time that "I Love You" was sung for three verses (The 1st and last verses are the same). *If You're Happy and You Know It is much more grander and longer on the soundtrack than in the movie. *Baby Bop and B.J. have very minor roles in the film (almost like cameo appearances). *The only way to get the original widescreen/theatrical print on video is on the laser disc version. *Although the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation mostly captioned all Barney installments since 1993, this film is one exception, as it is closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute. *Three of the movie's TV spots sample the song, Born To Be Wild by Steppenwolf. However, the song never appeared in the movie itself. *The VHS releases Barney's Adventure Bus, Barney's Good Day, Good Night, and Barney in Outer Space have trailers for the film. *Originally a giant egg hatches a baby bird who misses a mommy was in the original script. Videos Category:Wiggledance! Live in Concert songs